


Sweet Loving

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Vaginal Sex, fluffy sex, if that is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: I noticed there's more Zenyatta/Reader on here than Lucio/Reader. I like Zenyatta/Reader more myself, but I still find it strange that there's more. So I'll post this Lucio/Reader here!





	Sweet Loving

Lucio was such a good person. He was encouraging, kind, and generous. Energetic, handsome, and cute. How you would love to bottle his essence and keep it next to your bed to consume every morning. Instead, he ended up in your bed. Just like that.

It started with some innocent conversation. The conversation steadily became more and more friendly, until you somehow ended up sitting in his lap, with your forehead pressed against his. It only seemed natural to take it to bedroom.

You’re on top; just relaxing on his hips with his cock inside you. The actual sex can wait. You’re too busy smiling at each other like a pair of idiots. His brown eyes sparkle up at you. You have to kiss him, so you do. You lean down, and he meets you openly and with such ease, that you steal another kiss. There’s more smiling, and tongue, involved this time. And that feels so sweet and light, that if there were an allotted amount of kisses between the two of you, they were used up minutes ago. You can’t stop.

He’s holding your face in his hands while you’re sucking gently on each other’s tongues. His hips lazily buck up into you, and you squeeze down on his length. He breaks the kiss to gasp softly.

“Ah, that feels good,” he whispers.

“All of this feels good,” you tell him, “And we haven’t even gotten started yet.”

He laughs.

“Wanna?”

“Yeah.”

You lean forward to deepen the kisses into something less lazy and more passionate, something more appropriate for what you’re both doing. He shifts as well, to get into a better position to rock his hips up into yours. It’s really no that much lazy than what you were doing before, but it’s pushing you steadily towards orgasm, anyway.

Lucio takes his mouth away from yours but continues to roll his hips.

“Could you do me a favour?”

“Of course,” you reply. You’re feeling too good to turn him down.

“Could you pull my hair?”

And you smile, because that has gotta be the simplest request someone has ever made during sex. His hair is loose, and it’s easy to wrap your fingers around. You tug, and he moans. You tug again, and he can’t control his face enough to kiss you anymore. So you pull back a bit to rest your forehead against his. He doesn’t correct your technique, so you keep pulling, and you watch his face as he reacts with blissful facial expressions.

He’s bucking into you harder and faster, and you respond in kind. You’re both moaning softly and grinding against each other, chasing your ends slowly.

“Harder,” he whines.

You oblige, and his eyes roll back into his head. You feel warmth fill the inside of you.

“Now that’s what I like,” he says, smiling again.

He leans up to give you a light kiss again. When he leans back, he reaches down to rub your clit rapidly. He also rolls his lower body, causing his half-hard cock to rub up against the rim of your sensitive entrance. It takes a few minutes, but he’s patient. You’re quieter than you normally are when cumming, but the pleasure spreads through your entire body. And what’s even sweeter, there’s a soft, welcoming man underneath you to lie on while you’re feeling boneless.

He hands you the wet wipes next to your bed, so that you can clean yourself. You toss the spent wipes to the floor and settle back against Lucio’s soft skin, intending to stay there.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My tumblr](https://demialwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
